


Love is magical

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blues, F/M, How Do I Tag, Pufftober, Pufftober 2020, mentions of butch/buttercup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: Bubble's always believed in magic and always will, no matter who tells her otherwise.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium
Series: PowerPufftober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Love is magical

**Author's Note:**

> Magic | Blues

“Bubbles. There’s no such thing as magic” Buttercup groaned, sitting up to face her sister.

“But it’s true” Bubbles told her, holding up the ‘magical notes’ she’s been getting. 

“Leader-girl please back me up here” Buttercup faced the long red haired who sat reading one of her many books. 

Blossom sighed, “Bubbles, there’s probably a more scientific reason for these notes you’ve been getting” 

The 10 year old blonde sighed, “I’m telling you, they’ve been showing up on my window everyday, signed Blue” 

Buttercup and Blossom looked at each other. Blossom went back to her book and Buttercup continued watching Tv.

“Fine don’t believe me” Bubbles huffed, rereading the notes. 

•••

“Love truly is a magical thing” the voice behind her said. Bubbles turned to the familiar voice. 

“It really is” Bubbles smiled, “how are you, boomie?”

The two were referring to the greens who were in denial. 

“They so like each other” Boomer laughed. 

Bubbles nodded, “one day they’re fighting and the next they’re flirting.... in their own weird way” 

“Do you believe in magic?” Boomer asked.

Bubbles smiled brightly, “Yeah, 5 years ago when i was 10. Everyday this magical person would send notes to me, it was truly magical” 

Bubbles saw as Boomer turned a little pink but ignored it, “i still have the notes, want to see?” 

“Um sure , I have practice, see you later!” Boomer waved quickly leaving. 

Bubbles giggled, “see you” 

•••

“Some things are closer than they seem, face reveal at the park. I’ll be waiting” 

\- Blue 

Bubbles reread the message again, and again, and once more to make sure her eyes weren’t deceiving her.

7 years since she’s gotten her first note from Blue. The notes stopped around the time she turned 14.

“What’s that?” Buttercup asked, entering the girls room.

“Nothing” Bubbles almost screamed, putting it behind her back, Buttercup sighed. 

“If you don’t want to tell me, you could’ve just said that, I’m not Leader-Girl i wouldn’t pester it out of ya” 

Bubbles smiled and nodded.

“I’m don’t pester!” Came a yell from the redhead’s room. 

Bubbles and Buttercup shared a look and laughed to theirselves. 

“I’m cooking tonight” Buttercup told her leaving her doorway. 

Bubbles grabbed a sweater and made her way downstairs, “I’ll be back before dinner, promise!” She called leaving the house. 

“Do I still believe in magic?” Bubbles asked as she walked to the park.

She knows by now, it’s probably not a genie, or magic animal that she thought when she was a child. 

She even had a few guesses of people it could be. 

When she got to the park, she sat at one of the benches, waiting. When she got their children were playing and adults were talking. 

Now, it was sunset. Children were going home, and conversations were wrapping up.

“Maybe it was a prank or something” Bubbles sighed. 

The blonde got up and started walking away from the bench. Slightly disappointed. 

“Wait!”

Bubbles smiled at the voice as she turned. 

“Hi, blue” Bubbles said, “or boomie?”

“I-I’m sorry, at the time I was scared to talk to you and I didn't know what to do so I started sending notes. And I didn’t have the courage to tell you how I felt myself”

Much to Boomer’s surprise the blonde laughed. 

“I kind of picked up on the clues a while ago” Bubbles admitted.

•••

“Bubbles?” Blossom asked as she did her sister’s hair.

The blonde was going on a date with her boyfriend of 6 months. 

“Yeah?”

“You said you still believe in magic, but if you know it was Boomer, why?”

Bubbles smiled, “because it was magical that I found someone perfect for me” 

Buttercup who was helping her by finding an outfit scoffed. 

“Whatever you say Bubbs”

**Author's Note:**

> Was kind of short but, I was busy with school.


End file.
